Drake 101
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Drake gets accepted into Pacific Coast Academy


**Drake & Josh Cast**

**Main**

**Drake Bell as Drake Parker**

**Josh Peck as Josh Nichols**

**Nancy Sullivan as Audrey Parker-Nichols**

**Jonathan Goldstein as Walter Nichols**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Megan Parker**

**Zoey 101 Cast**

**Main**

**Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks**

**Paul Butchers as Dustin Brooks**

**Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews**

**Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez**

**Christopher Massey as Michael Barret**

**Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky**

**Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese**

**Recurring**

**Jessica Chaffin as Coco Wexler**

**Jack Salvatore, Jr. as Mark Del Figgalo**

**Abby Wilde as Stacey Dillsen**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey everyone. I have great news." Drake said.

"What's going on Drake?" Audrey said.

"What is it boob?" Megan said.

"What's the great news?" Walter said.

"Yeah Drake what is it?" Josh said.

"I just got accepted into Pacific Coast Academy." Drake said.

"Really?" Audrey said.

"Yes. It's in San Francisco." Drake said.

"What kind of school would accept a boob like you?" Megan said.

"Shut up Megan." Drake said.

"I can't believe you got accepted to PCA." Josh said.

"Me either." Drake said.

"I've heard of PCA. It's like college where you live in a dorm." Walter said.

"How long are you planing to attend PCA?" Audrey said.

"I'm only doing it for a semester." Drake said.

"So now I have to torture Josh?" Megan said.

"Nope. I'm going to my college in LA." Josh said.

"Dang it." Megan said.

"Well I packed my stuff up so I'm going to head out." Drake said.

"Bye Drake." Audrey said.

"See ya Drake." Walter said.

"Have fun brotha." Josh said.

"Don't annoy anyone boob." Megan said.

"Megan!" Drake said.

"See ya Drake." Josh said.

"See ya Josh." Drake said.

Chapter 2

"Hey Lola." Zoey said.

"What's up Zoey." Lola said.

"How was your break?" Zoey said.

"Fun. I visited my cousins Tori and Trina in Los Angeles." Lola said.

"Is Trina the want to be star?" Zoey said.

"Yep." Lola said.

"Hi guys." Quinn said.

"Quinn what's up?" Zoey said.

"We're getting a new roommate." Quinn said.

"Really?" Lola said.

"Yeah. It's a dude. Drake Parker." Quinn said.

"Drake Parker?" Lola said.

"He's so hot." Zoey said.

"Zoey could you help me with unload my stuff?" Dustin said.

"Sure Dustin." Zoey said.

"Here Dustin I'll help you." Coco said.

"Thanks Coco." Dustin said.

"Hey Zoey." Chase said.

"Chase. I missed you so much." Zoey said.

"I missed you too Zoe." Chase said.

"We're all back for another semester." Logan said.

"Is it true Drake Parker is coming to PCA?" Stacey said.

"Yeah Stacey it's true." Zoey said.

"Have you seen a doctor about your lisp?" Mark said.

"Yes and they couldn't do anything about it." Stacey said.

"Why is only with your S?" Michael said.

"I'm not so sure." Stacey said.

(School bell rings)

"Time to go to our dorms." Zoey said.

Chapter 3

"It's great to be back." Lola said.

"Hey is this my dorm?" Drake said.

"Yes it is. I'm Zoey Brooks." Zoey said.

"Lola Martinez." Lola said.

"Quinn Pensky." Quinn said.

"Well it's nice to meet you girls. I'm Drake Parker." Drake said.

"Didn't you do a performance here?" Chase said.

"Yeah." Drake said.

"Drake you're so hot." Lola said.

"Thank you Lola." Drake said.

"I'm not being mean but could you keep it down a little? I'm watching iCarly." Zoey said.

"Sorry Zoey." Drake said.

"You're watching iCarly?" Quinn said.

"Yeah I'll put it on speaker." Zoey said.

"I'm Carly." Carly said.

"And I'm Sam." Sam said.

"And this is iCarly." Carly and Sam said.

"Tonight on iCarly we're going to play Happy Baby, Sad Baby." Carly said.

"With Baby Spencer." Sam said.

"That's me." Spencer said in a baby voice.

"Freddie switch to your other camera and come out here." Sam said.

"Hi." Freddie said.

"Does Baby like money?" Carly said.

"Yay." Spencer said.

"Does baby like school?" Gibby said.

"Boo." Spencer said.

"And that concludes Happy Baby, Sad Baby." Carly said.

"And now." Sam said.

"Random Dancing." A voice said.

"Ha that was funny." Drake said.

Chapter 4

"So Drake are you liking your first day at PCA?" Josh said.

"Yeah I made so many new friends. We just got done watching iCarly." Drake said.

"Fun." Josh said.

"Who you talking to Drake?" Quinn said.

"My brother Josh. Josh this is Zoey, Quinn, and Lola. Guys this is my brother Josh." Drake said.

"Hi Josh." Zoey said.

"Hey Josh." Lola said.

"Sup Josh." Quinn said.

"Hello." Josh said.

"Hey it's time for lunch." Coco said.

"I'll talk to you later, Josh." Drake said.

"Okay." Josh said.

"This is a cool cafeteria." Drake said.

"So Drake how long are you staying at PCA?" Stacey said.

"I'll stay for a semester Stacey and if all goes well, I'll attend the other semester." Drake said.

"Did you guys catch the latest iCarly?" Mark said.

"Yeah." Lola said.

"Baby Spencer makes me laugh." Quinn said.

"Quinn they do the show in Seattle and that's where you are from." Zoey said.

"Wow you're right Zoey." Quinn said.

"Zoey you forgot your history book." Dustin said.

"Oh I was looking everywhere for this. Thanks Dustin." Zoey said.

"You're welcome." Dustin said.

"Hey Drake what's it like in San Diego?" Chase said.

"Alright I guess." Drake said.

"How you liking your lunch?" Logan said.

"Good. Better than the food at my old school." Drake said.

Chapter 5

"Zoey, Quinn, Lola thanks for showing me around PCA." Drake said.

"You're welcome Drake." Zoey said.

"No problem." Quinn said.

"Anytime." Lola said.

"Did you have fun on your first day?" Chase said.

"Yeah. I had so fun." Drake said.

"Drake how old are you?" Logan said.

"16." Drake said.

"Okay. Just wondering." Logan said.

"How old are you guys?" Drake said.

"16." Zoey said.

"15." Quinn said.

"16." Lola said.

"17." Chase said.

"16." Logan said.

"17." Stacey said.

"16." Mark said.

"16." Michael said.

"So we're all almost the same age." Drake said.

"Looks like it." Zoey said.

"Okay everyone. It's bedtime. Go to your own dorms." Coco said.

"Night everyone." Zoey said.

"See you tomorrow." Chase said.

"Nighty night." Logan said.

"Sleep tight." Stacey said.

"Goodnight." Drake said.

"Night." Mark said.

"Goodnight." Michael said.

Chapter 6

"My first day at PCA was so fun. I made lots of new friends and I love this school. I'm going to have fun here." Drake said to the readers.

"Who are you talking to?" Zoey said.

"No one." Drake said.

"Well goodnight everyone." Zoey said.

"Night Zoey." Quinn said.

"Goodnight." Lola said.

"Goodnight." Drake said.

"We're glad you had fun on your first day Drake." Lola said.

"Yeah." Quinn said.

"Thanks. Well see you guys in the morning." Drake said.

(Zoey, Quinn, Lola, and Drake fall asleep)


End file.
